Midway lessions
by 2light4dark
Summary: Ibiki takes Kakashi out on a date but both are going to need the help from there friends if it's going to workout without any blood being shed. Warning: M/M sex, Angst, no beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** MIDWAY LESSONS.

**Author:** Vamp

**Pairing(s):** Kakashi x Iruka, Kakashi x Ibiki.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Ibiki takes Kakashi out on a date but both are going to need the help from there friends if it's going to work out with out blood shed.

**Warning:** M/M sex, Angst,

**Notes:** Part of the Get him Now! World. Each ninja has two playmates or sexual partners as well as one life-mate which they form a more intense bond with.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunny's.

**Beta: **None so all mistakes and there will some are all mine.

**MIDWAY LESSONS.**

_Part 1._

Ibiki sat in the bright sunlight at an outside table belonging to the small tea shop, that was both a public place, but also more than private enough in this quiet part of the village. He still felt the urge to move back, seeking shadows for cover. Most of the special jonin disliked being open and exposed, he more than most. His work was conducted in the dark, and away from prying eyes, his past held equal darkness, one he had come back from strong, but changed. Kakashi had let the tall torture expert chose the place for their first meeting or date, as the renowned pervert called it, and Ibiki was grateful for that small mercy.

He was still stumped by what the copy Nin had meant by 'I will expect it to be your treat.' hoping that just paying for the food and drink was enough. As expected Kakashi was late, just ten minutes, enough time for paranoid ninja to checkout whether this was a trap or trick, and also, no doubt, observe his prey. It's what Ibiki would do in the same situation.

Slightly uncomfortable at the thought of being prey once more, Ibiki poured tea as a distraction and with discretion, he looked away when Kakashi pulled down his mask for a quick sip. Ibiki knew what the other man's face looked like, but also respected his odd quirk of wearing one in public, it was a comfort coping mechanism, just like his own long trench coat.

"How is Iruka feeling now?" He inquired, making an effort to be friendly.

Kakashi just arched his showing eyebrow, mask back in place to hide most of his emotions behind.

"Better."

A soft sigh and slight slump in posture let Ibiki know there was more to the one word reply.

Knowing Iruka, he would be driving his life-mate mad as the teaching chunin had a stubborn will. He would be desperate to get back to his class of little monsters' as soon as possible. Iruka was not the type to sit still for very long, he was always doing some job or errand or such thing.

Silence descended on the pair, as life flowed by them unaffected. A quiet that was both awkward and looming, making the sun seem too bright and too hot suddenly. Both looked at the other, feeling uncomfortable but not showing it. To the outside world it looked like the king of stone was just sharing a table with the prince of porn.

Kakashi could not work out why he was still here making small talk and not currently off someplace pounding into Ibiki's ass. Hell, he'd take him now if it would not guarantee a quick and bloody fight.

Iruka had given him a long and mostly ignored lecture about how he needs to go slower than his usual breakneck speed approach to sex. Which had Kakashi confused, sex was a quick thing, different to love, and as he loved Iruka, what Ibiki wanted had to be sex. Until Iruka, Kakashi had never known lovemaking and he was still very new to that concept.

At the end of the talk Iruka threw his hands up defeated and just pointed to the bedroom window, dismissing his love.

So now Kakashi was trying to figure out just why Ibiki had chosen such a place so out of character for him, and he was also annoyed how this set-up gave Kakashi little chance to just pound into his tight hole in under five minuets.

Slowly he slipped the tea, a good brand too he noted, smooth on the tongue with a slight mint after tang that tantalized and danced on his taste buds.

"Let's go back to your place." A single eye studied the big man, pondering what damage had been done lower down.

"NO." Ibiki gulped. "Let's not, it's not really set-up for visitors right now."

"My place then, but Iruka's still confined in the bedroom, so it would have to be the floor in the living room, kitchen table, or maybe the shower, wherever takes your fancy?" Kakashi calmly said.

He was very to the point, not wishing, the suddenly paling man opposite him a chance to play mind games with him. Iruka had stressed that Kakashi needed to speak plainly and make sure Ibiki understood the other man. Kakashi had tuned out the bit of the talk about this not being one of his orange books plot line.

Ibiki got up suddenly, cold calm surrounding him as his chair hit the floor, reaching in his coat to pull out some money.

With lighting reflexes Kakashi had a kunai at the other jonin's throat, a sharp prick bought his attention down to the other hand of Ibiki holding a short knife hovering over Kakashi's guts, not a killing blow but painful and disabling still.

"I will pay for this, _my treat_." Ibiki's voice was hollow, dead, as he used the copy nin's own words back at him.

Both men stepped back, also sheathing their weapons smoothly as they did so. Neither wishing to alarm the non ninja milling about the quiet streets. Laying the money down on the table Ibiki then took another step back, eyes like a trapped wolf watching Kakashi, before he made the hand signs to teleport away.

Kakashi blinked confused, he had been so sure there was going to be some hot sex today. Cock aching, he turned to return to his life-mate hoping Iruka would indulge him a little.

**Plot bunny:** _*sitting looking sweet, while grinning happily.*_

**Fluffy:** What! *is feeling creeped out*

**Plot bunny:**_ *sings* Nothing. *while a shadow moves behind it.*_

**Fluffy:** *frowning* That had better not be the crack bunny your hiding.

**Crack bunny:** _*hops out and waves bondage cuffs* look what I found in that box._

__**Fluffy:** *screams*


	2. Chapter 2

Ibiki sat in the shadowy corner, his usual drinking spot, slowly consuming a bottle of sweet plum wine as he mulled over his first failed meeting with Kakashi. Trying hard Ibiki found he could not successfully rid himself of the enigmatic and rather sensual man still spiralling about in the torture expert's thoughts.

A quiet presence detached itself from the normal lively crowd milling about the Death's Grace, Ibiki noted while it drew closer to his permanently darkened table.

They used a direct approach that was in his line of sight, this was no sneak attack, even if they came on ninja silent footsteps. "Rumour has you drinking tea with the scare crow." said the whisper soft voice.

Ibiki just gave a non committal grunt, continuing to throw back each small Sake cup full.

"It's about time you caught up with the rest of us and came back to the real world." same soft tone. Neither mocking or judgemental of the permanently leather clad man.

Silence was the answer this time, as Ibiki struggled to keep his mask of indifference firmly in place. During which time, the dark non-threatening figurer just shrugged off Ibiki's telling non reply. Before adding. "Give it time." and then they left, as silently as arriving. Much to the torture expert delight.

Ibiki was still not fully convinced this ridiculous situation could be worked out between him and just Hatake alone. Yes they both was creature of perversion, but oh so different, one the sun to the others moon. Sipping his drink once more, so his lips could not cuss the name Kakashi Hatake for the odd feelings the respected man had dragged up, making the surface of Ibiki's battered and scarred soul ripple and shudder.

Squaring board shoulders more into the heavy overcoat fabric, feeling leather surrounding him like a security blanket. Ibiki watched the room, the shadows of the table it's placement affording him plenty of cover. His chin resting on arched gloved hands, elbows propped on the wooden surfaces edge. Dark eyes taking in all who came and went. People watching was a hobby that helped calm the physiologist specialist, relaxed Ibiki liked his sills at knowing the motivation behind most people's actions, it let him reassured his paranoia with mental control. Inner control and his own over people was a thing Ibiki valued just below all knowledge in the village hidden in the leaves.

################################################################

When Iruka came into the kitchen he knew something was a miss. Not only was there one Kakashi, copy nin extraordinary sitting sipping a cold beer, but there was tea already brewed in the on the table. Next to a small pile of hand made fudge and Kakashi had remembered to use a plate for the sweet creamy treat. The confiscatory the copy Nin was currently unconsciously dipping into as he looked unfocused, while puzzling out something vexing him.

Iruka moved to sit beside his life mate, reaching out to brush a hand over the lone unclothed upper cheek.

"It went badly then?" Iruka enquired not sure if Kakashi wanted to talk right now, but there was tea, just for Iruka, waiting like an unspoken invitation.

Kakashi looked up "hur!"

Damn Iruka mentally swore. What ever current thought was trapped in Kakashi's skull, was never good if the renowned genius was this distracted Iruka observed. So he tried another way to gather the needed information. Acting as if he was still teaching in his pre genin class, seeking the truth from all children could be harder that extracting teeth. Once Iruka had found his best school bag painted in ranmin, he had been able to find out just which kid had done the evil deed. It had turned out to be Naruto after all, but it was still Shikamaru idea. Distraction or tackling the subject from a different angel could work wonders on little unsuspecting minds, the very same tactics strangely worked on socially stunted lovers.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" The question, structured in a broad way, gave Kakashi a safety net if he desired it. For an opening to talk about his troubled thoughts, without the proud ninja feeling his lover was being overly manipulative.

Kakashi reached out, pored mint tea and placed it in front of his life mate, as his hand came back past the plate, it captured another square of soft creamy fudge.

"Well I did my usual morning stuff. You know help black cats out of trees and returned a lost child to its mother."

Iruka just nodded savering a mouth full of refreshing tea as his mind translated for him. _Kakashi had been training in the Anbu grounds before catching Shikamaru slacking off. Returned him back home and no doubt his mothers wrath for missing his aunts visit._

"then it was time for … well Ibiki bought this time before running off like a tiger with his tail on fire." The calm uninterested tone implying this was nothing of note and not the main cause of Kakashi's perplexed face.

Iruka fought to swallow, or risk spitting hot liquid every ware including the deserving man before him. Iruka's shock was that great at how truly terrible this date must have turned out. He had pitchered some pitfalls for his beloved to over come, after all this was Ibiki, the master of terror. Iruka had clearly missed his mark on Kakashi's social abilities. Iruka snapped back in tune with what his mate was saying and felt his heart sink.

"It's not like I was going to fuck him there. We could have got a room since he did not like my first suggestion." it was more the frown that had Kakashi stop speaking at that point. _Shit I'm was in deep crap Iruka's going to kill me._

"OH" sharp exclamation, "oh…" and then more softly, his drawn out teacher disappointed voice. Iruka shook his head slowly as he picked better words to express himself to his sometimes dense life mate. "Kakashi you can't just…" Sigh _I will not bang my head on the table. _"love why did you go if you was going to just do what you always do. I explained you'd need to find a different approach." here was the scolding voice expecting a reply, one Iruka knew might take a few moments to come.

The silver blond man slowly chewed the latest lump of fudge. "I fucked up didn't I?" he admitted head down like a child.

"Yes" Iruka reached out, touching Kakashi's hand as it snagged more of the treat he had yet to indulge in.

"You're upset with me?" spoken so quietly.

"Yes. No. More like disappointed that for a fighting genius you are rather dense when it comes to sociaties rules and totally clueless about people in general." Iruka was being truthful. Kakashi looked up dumb struck at the teacher calmly poring them more tea, sliding a cup over to Kakashi's side of the table.

**Fluffy:** Sorry about the long wait on this one. Lets hope my lungs stop trying to move out on me. I know there is a lack of s-mex yet but we will see how it goe_s._

_Plot bunny: She means I get to run the show for awhile before crack turns up. Good luck everyone. *winks*_


End file.
